


your touch is electrifying

by FlashThroughLight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashThroughLight/pseuds/FlashThroughLight
Summary: After becoming a deviant, Connor learns that he has several different fixations.And he can't help but notice Gavin Reed's hands.





	your touch is electrifying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tirrathee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirrathee/gifts).



> Welp. New fandom, who dis?
> 
> My first published work for DBH and I blame it on the lovely folks over on Discord. Particularly Tirrathee. This is all your fault, you hand kink heathen~

Hank would argue that Connor had fixations and Connor couldn't really find it in himself to disagree at all. When Markus once remarked how Connor always seemed to be putting things in his mouth - both evidence and other random objects - Connor took a moment to process it and realized that the other RK unit was correct. North then made a snide remark about how it was definitely an oral fixation and there were a few laughs before they continued on with their previous conversation.

When he got home, because Hank's house was _home_ now, Connor thought about what a fixation was and how it translated to him. He was quick in internally agreeing with North. An oral fixation was certainly apt. Because of the nature of his analysis system, his mouth was one of the most sensitive parts of his body. The programming of sensations was heightened over many other places in his body.

After that, he started consciously exploring what this oral fixation was. Connor tried many different things. He started off with items that were often associated with oral fixations. Pens, candies, even his simulated nails.

One of his favourite things to idly gnaw on were plastic spoons. He'd often forget to toss them out after using them and then just proceeded to toy around with them. Running the rounded edge along his lips, moving the utensil around to clack against his teeth, and nibbling at the edges.

Connor learned early on that he couldn't get too distracted, because it was easy to bite down too hard and shatter the spoon in his mouth. The first time it happened, the plastic actually cut into a soft spot in his mouth and he'd started leaking blue blood, much to Hank's mortification.

The next day he'd been gifted with a teething toy, but the material wasn't quite to his liking.

When Connor learned about fixations and explored his own, he quickly noticed that he had another fixation.

One day he was watching Captain Fowler and Officer Miller speaking in the break room and Connor noticed that he had been watching their hands. It didn't click until the two men picked their coffee cups up and he found himself disappointed.

Humans had a tendency for gesticulation. It could be very subtle or very pronounced, depending on the person. Connor also noticed that he did it as well. He wouldn't say that it was strictly natural for him. Connor knew that it was part of the social programs to make it easier for him to integrate. While he wasn't exactly sure how much he still adhered to the social programs after becoming deviant, he could only assume that parts of his personality stayed ingrained in it. That included gesticulating. It sometimes felt more like set movements over spontaneous actions.

So Connor found himself watching the others around him. Often he zeroed in on conversations between other people, in those moments where they were relaxed or tense.

In particular, Connor noticed Detective Reed.

Out of all their colleagues, Gavin was surprisingly the most prone to using his hands in either conversation or idle motions.

There were a few different ones that he often did that Connor catalogued. Gavin tapped his fingers, quite a lot. He would tap them on the table. If he was holding something, he'd be tapping the back of it. When he was sitting back at his desk and reading through reports, Gavin would tap his keyboard, shifting from the various different arrow keys. He even tapped his chin sometimes.

Another movement that Gavin often did was rub the bridge of his nose and it was always along the left side where his scar was. Connor noticed that it was generally a movement associated with Gavin feeling uncomfortable. He would shift his weight onto one leg and turn his eyes away before he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Connor could list a multitude of different things that Gavin did with his hands.

Once he bit clean through one of his spoons when he watch Gavin drink coffee. The detective pulled the cup away and left behind a droplet on his lips, so he swiped a finger over it and sucked on the pad of his finger to get the coffee.

(Hank had jumped when a stray piece of plastic smacked him in the cheek and he looked over to see Connor bleeding from his mouth _again_. Sadly, his plastic spoon usage was carefully monitored after that.)

The first time that Connor touched Gavin's hand would forever be ingrained in his mind, the short clip permanently saved. They'd been part of a raid and had run into each other as they were doing their final sweep of the building.

Once they cleared their sector, Gavin leaned against a chair, not realizing how brittle the wood was. The chair broke and Gavin fell back. Connor instinctively reached out to keep him from falling, even if a stumble like that would result in nothing more than a bruise at most. It took a beat for Connor to realize that he grabbed Gavin's hand.

His sensors indicated that Gavin's hand was warm and sweaty, likely from holding his service weapon. Other than that, Connor couldn't feel much. He immediately felt a longing in his chest to lift Gavin's hand up to his lips so he could feel more. The sensors there would feel everything. Any dips, calluses, scars. _Everything._

“Good reflexes, robocop,” Gavin said, snapping Connor out of his thoughts.

“Is that your way of saying thank you, Detective Reed?”

Gavin scoffed. “Don't read too much into it.”

He tugged his hand, already ducking his head down. Connor recognized the motion, but as much as he wanted to watch it up close, he was loathe to let go of Gavin's hand.

In the end, Gavin tore his hand away with a snide remark that Connor could let go. Their radios crackles to life and Gavin walked off, grabbing his radio and reporting in for the both of them.

Connor brought his hand up to look at it. There was no trace that he'd held Gavin's hand, but he swore that he could feel it. Just a faint remnant.

After that, Connor tried to go out of his way to initiate contact between them as often as possible. All he wanted was to find a way for him to touch Gavin's hands or Gavin to touch him.

It took some building up, but the first time Gavin playfully punched Connor’s arm it felt like he was soaring. Of course, Connor would've preferred that Gavin touch his skin, but it was a step in the right direction.

After a while it became second nature for them to touch each other.

It was like a dream come true for Connor.

Except for the fact that he found that he kept wanting more.

Connor found himself longing for more touches. Not just glancing ones, but lingering ones.

He thought of it often. To the point where he’d run preconstructions. How he'd initiate contact and how Gavin would react in turn.

Sometimes the percentages were in his favour and Connor would always take those chances. He wouldn't let them slip away.

“What are you looking at me for?” Gavin asked.

They were sitting in a small café after going out to question a witness about a robbery. After they finished, Gavin complained about how hot it was and that he wanted ice cream. So they went to the café for a quick detour. Gavin had picked out a chocolate gelato while Connor just got some thirium for himself.

“Am I not allowed to look?” Connor asked in return.

Gavin snorted. “It’s just weird, you watching me eat.”

Actually, Connor was watching how Gavin was holding his spoon as he ate. He found himself leaning forward at the table, his elbow on the flat surface as he watched. Gavin's hand and a spoon. It was enough to make Connor's simulated breathing hitch.

“Everyone eats in their own way. It's interesting to watch.”

“Okay, that's fucking weird right there.” Gavin pointed the spoon at Connor and his gut reaction was to lean forward to bite it, but he refrained. “Why is it interesting?”

Connor forced himself back a bit, gripping the thirium bottle with both hands to hold himself back. “The motions at which humans eat is very specific to their own person. For example, the way you hold your spoon. You hold it like you would a pen. You also tend to tap the stem of it with your pointer finger.”

Gavin's finger paused in its ministrations and Gavin looked at his hand, clearly not having noticed that he was tapping his finger against the spoon. “Huh. Still fucking weird.”

“If you say so, Gavin.” Connor smiled.

Gavin looked at him with a furrowed brow for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. His heart rate was slightly elevated. “Do you… Uh, this might sound stupid, but do you eat at all?”

“Not as you would think, no. I can consume thirium, as it gets absorbed by my biocomponents, but I can't have solids. Thanks to the structure of my biological analysis software, I am able to consume small amounts of liquids,” he explained.

“So could you, like, have this?” Gavin pointed at his gelato.

Connor nodded. “As long as it's not a large amount.”

“And can you taste?”

“To a point.”

Gavin hummed under his breath. “Wanna try some?”

“If you're willing to share, then yes.”

Gavin scooped up some gelato, making sure to make it a small portion, before he held his hand up.

Almost immediately Connor’s preconstruction software booted up. A quick analysis told Connor that he had a 76% chance of Gavin reacting favourably if Connor reached out based off of his posture and vital signs.

The numbers disappeared from Connor’s vision and he reached out. Connor gently grabbed Gavin's hand and guided it forward to his mouth. He squeezed gently as he wrapped his lips around the spoon, keeping his eyes on Gavin as he slowly pulled back.

Connor licked his lips and shifted his hold so he could wrap his long fingers around Gavin's hand.

“So what do you think?” There was a slight waver, Gavin’s voice picking up in pitch near the end of his question.

The ingredients were all natural and the cocoa used was high quality. “It’s good.” Connor smiled again as he pulled his hand away, letting his fingers trail along the side of Gavin's palm.

“Good! That's good.”

Connor found himself becoming bolder after that. He'd let his touches linger whenever he came into contact with Gavin's hands. It was often through the exchange of items, but Connor also took to grabbing Gavin's hand when he needed to pull him along.

Gavin's reactions changed as well. He increasingly experienced a quickening of his heartrate and his perspiration would go up as well. Most times there would be a flush on his face.

And then Gavin started reciprocating the lingering touches.

Connor felt like he physically ached every single time.

A hand on his shoulder. A poke to his side. A gentle shove. Fingertips brushing against his hand, his wrist.

It took Connor 11 days to snap. 278 hours, 25 minutes, and 39 seconds.

Gavin had come over to Connor's desk to review a report and rested his hands on the desk as he leaned in to look at the computer monitor. His fingers started tapping the table idly, but after a while, they shifted slightly and his pinkie and ring finger tapped on the back of Connor's hand instead. Then those fingers fell still, slipping their way between Connor’s fingers while Gavin's pointer finger still incessantly tapped the desk.

They stayed that way for exactly 3 minutes and 41 seconds before Gavin pulled back. “That's what I needed. Thanks, Connor.”

He pulled away and Connor watched him go. Even with Gavin gone, Connor swore he could still feel the thrumming of Gavin's fingers. The lingering heat was quickly leaving him, much to his displeasure.

When he spotted Gavin going to the bathroom, it only took a split second for Connor to stand up and excuse himself.

He took the long way around so Hank wouldn't ask any questions and when Connor got to the men's bathroom door, he quickly interfaced with it to pull up a message to indicate that it was being cleaned. If anyone interrupted him, Connor wasn't going to be accountable for his actions.

Connor stepped inside just as Gavin finished washing his hands. They were still dripping as Gavin looked up.

Without a word, Connor strode forward and grabbed Gavin's left hand, the same hand that had been tapping at him before.

“Connor? The fuck-”

Connor lifted Gavin's hand and pressed the fingertips against his bottom lip. His own hitch in breath was accompanied by a soft gasp from Gavin.

His eyes fluttered shut as he moved Gavin's hand, making each fingertip run along his lip. As soon as the thumb pad brushed against his lip, Connor pulled the hand further up so he could continue his exploration down Gavin's thumb and to the palm of his hand.

Connor's lips felt like they were on fire, but they felt everything. They catalogued the slightest variations of Gavin's skin. All of the natural marks, tiny scars, and calluses. A breathy sigh escaped Connor as he pressed the hand harder against his lips when he felt a particularly rough callus.

“Fuck. Connor, you’re-” Gavin's voice was shaky.

Connor opened his eyes again and zeroed in on Gavin. He was flustered, his heart beating rapidly and his pupils were dilated. All signs of arousal. It was almost instinct as Connor stepped in, pushing Gavin back against the sink and sliding a thigh in between the man's legs.

He felt the heady pressure of Gavin's erection and he pressed down against it, which caused a moan to slip from Gavin.

At this point, nothing could've stopped Connor. Not anyone barging in, or the fire alarm going off. If someone were to come in and point a gun at him, Connor still wouldn't stop.

He shifted the hand again, running his teeth along the radial longitudinal crease and down to the thenar eminence before moving up Gavin's thumb again. This time Connor slipped the fingertip into his mouth, accompanying it with a rock of his thigh against Gavin.

A louder moan came from Gavin this time, his hips rolling forward against Connor’s thigh. His head tipped back against the mirror and his hand twitched, his thumb hooking on Connor’s bottom teeth. “Connor. Connor, fuck.”

Connor's groan echoed in the empty bathroom. He sucked on Gavin's thumb before he let it slip from his mouth. The thumb was wet and hot against his lip. “Gavin, I can't take it anymore. _Please_.” He ran his tongue along Gavin's fingers.

“Look at you. Just from playing with my hand.” Gavin's voice became steadily less shaky as he lifted his other hand to cup Connor's jaw.

“Yes.” Connor groaned again as he clung onto Gavin's forearms.

“You like things near your mouth. _In_ your mouth.” Gavin pushed two fingers into Connor's mouth and pressed down against his tongue.

Connor's body jerked in response. _Yes_ , he wanted to say, but his mouth would need to be empty for that. He wasn't going to give up the feeling of Gavin's fingers in his mouth. Several warnings and other notifications appeared in front of Connor's eyes and he ignored all of them, blocking any future pop ups.

“Driving me crazy.” Gavin started thrusting his fingers into Connor's mouth, moving them around to brush against his tongue, his teeth, his cheek. He steadily rocked against Connor’s thigh as well, his breathing getting heavier and his chest heaving.

His LED was flickering rapidly between yellow and red. Connor could see his reflection in the mirror. How Gavin's right hand was cupping his cheek and moving along his face. How Gavin's fingers were thrusting in and out of his mouth. He opened his mouth further and Gavin slipped in a third finger, scraping his nails over Connor's tongue and hooking onto his bottom teeth and pulling his mouth open even further.

The sharp tug sent a jolt through Connor. His LED flashed a bright red and his body pitched forward. The fire in his mouth spread through his whole body and set every part of him alight. Connor moaned again, his voice modulator malfunctioning briefly which resulted in broken, cut off sounds.

A bright red warning appeared in front of Connor's eyes as he pressed his forehead against Gavin's shoulder. Small shudders went through his body as his systems tried to compensate for the shock that went through him.

“Did you just? Only from my hands?” Gavin asked. His own hips were still going, pressing harder against Connor's thigh.

“ _Yes_.” Connor gasped out. “Your hands. Gavin, _your hands_.”

Gavin's body froze up against him and his hand squeezed Connor's jaw tightly. They moaned together this time.

Their chests heaved against each other as they tried to calm down.

“You're coming to my place after work,” Gavin finally spoke up. “I'll show you all the different things I can do with my hands.”

Connor never agreed to anything faster in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a dumpster collecting trash. Join me on [Tumblr](http://flashthroughlight.tumblr.com/). For now, while it's still alive. Lol


End file.
